ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 - Official Website/About The Movie
Plot--- In the Series Finale, The Final Battle between Good and Evil forces Cincinnati to transform into an 24-hour war. After searching for all three powerful objects, their mission is not over yet. When the Crystal Power is broken, shadder and dropped to the ground into three pieces and disappeared, Danny, Rebecca and Alec will now have to find three of them before Catwoman takes over the world, as she has now have superpowers from the Magic Ball. Danny climbs closer to the final showdown against Catwoman. ---Cast--- *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend and teammate. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend and teammate. *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend and teammate.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Cory's best friend as well as Danny's, and teammate.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's best friend, and assistant.3 *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's second best friend, and assistant, and Shego's boyfriend.3 *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter, and Luke's love interest.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's third best friend, and assistant.3 *Joe Marshall as Dr. Caman, Catwoman's husband.3 *Rachel Marie Carter as Martha, Blaze's wife.3 *Miley Cyrus as Heather Woods, Alec's new girlfriend.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Catgirl's new love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, A secretary, and ally of Jane Hoop Elementary.3 *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns, a SWAT Teammate member.3 *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker, a SWAT Teammate member, Maria's new love interest.3 *Logan Lerman as Kirk Waters, a popular Jane Hoop Elementary game player, and Heather's love interest. *Lisa Dee as Alice Kingston, JHE's young friend.3 *Michael Shanks as Don Kingston, Alice's father.3 * Anna Johnson as Stephanie Slaven,Jane Hoop Elementary member, and Cory's love interest. 3 * Andy Watson as Hunter Suggs, a fan of Jane Hoop Elementary, and Alice's boyfriend. 3 *Jason Foster as Robert Foster, Danny's brother.3 *Avril Lavigne as Janet Kingston, David's wife, Alice's mother, reavealing to be Catwoman's best friend.3 *Jami Gertz as Dacia, a worrior who owns Morphin the Power.3 *Bella Thorne as Tiffany Blake, Alice's best friend.3 *Alana Etheridge as Samantha Johnson, Alice's second best friend.3 *Charlie Anderson as Jack Rowe, the Jane Hoop Elementary's frienemy. *Dan Williams as McKenzie Bradford, the Jane Hoop Elementary's frienemy. *Betty White as Lilly Kingston, David's mother and Alice's grandmother.3 *Andy Griffith as Lou Kingston, David's father and Alice's grandfather.3 ---Filmmakers--- *James Calvin as director *Derek Todd as producer *Brian Clark as writer *Rita Christensen as author writer , 2011 |July 8 = Part 1 of the Epic Finale |The End Begins! |#default = - )/76400 round 0}} Part 2 Of Epic Finale The #1 Movie in The World Now Playing }} See *Photos *Videos *About The Movie *Special Features *Part 1